Medindo estrelas com fita métrica
thumb|left|400pxMais e mais a existência de Deus e a veracidade da Bíblia são contestadas pelas ciências humanas ' ' por Michelson Borges É curioso notar como as revistas brasileiras de divulgação científica têm publicado matérias polêmicas de cunho religioso. Em agosto do ano passado, a Galileu, da editora Globo, trouxe como principal chamada de capa o seguinte título: “Eles querem Deus na ciência”. A matéria, infelizmente bastante preconceituosa, traz pensamentos do tipo: “...demonstrar a criação do mundo em sete dias, conforme a Bíblia ... seria o mesmo ... que visitar uma maternidade para provar a teoria da cegonha.” Noutro momento, chama os criacionistas de fundamentalistas e de “movimento populista e antiintelectual”. Em junho deste ano, a mesma Galileu estampou na capa a chamada “Deus, precisamos dEle?” Na matéria, chegam a sugerir que a fé surgiu como resultado do processo evolucionário, pois seria benéfica para o organismo! Em julho deste ano, a revista Superinteressante, da Abril, causou certo mal-estar entre religiosos e estudiosos da Bíblia com a publicação do artigo “A Bíblia passada a limpo”. No subtítulo da matéria, escreveram: “Descobertas recentes da arqueologia indicam que a maior parte das Escrituras Sagradas não passa de lenda”. O artigo, baseado em grande parte no livro The Bible Unearthed (A Bíblia Desenterrada, inédito no Brasil), do arqueólogo israelense Israel Finkelstein, procura transformar em mitos famosos acontecimentos bíblicos como o Êxodo, os reinados de Davi e Salomão, o Dilúvio universal de Gênesis, dentre outros relatos escriturísticos. A obra de Finkelstein também causou mal-estar entre a comunidade de estudiosos de arqueologia bíblica. Escritores têm o direito de publicar o que bem entendem. Por outro lado, os jornalistas devem, ao preparar seus textos, dar espaço para, no mínimo, duas versões do fato. Mas não é o que ocorre com o texto da Super. Por que o autor da matéria, Vinícius Romanini, não publicou a opinião de outros arqueólogos renomados como William F. Albright e não menciona achados arqueológicos que confirmaram textos bíblicos antes tidos como lenda? Por que não abriu espaço para a discussão, do ponto de vista geológico e histórico, do Dilúvio de Gênesis e suas inúmeras evidências? Logo no primeiro parágrafo de sua matéria, Romanini comete um equívoco que mostra seu direcionamento ideológico: “A disputa entre ciência e religião pela posse da verdade é antiga. No Ocidente, começou no século XVI, quando Galileu defendeu a tese de que a Terra não era o centro do Universo ... pouco a pouco, a religião perdeu a autoridade para explicar o mundo.” A religião pode até ser. Mas o que a Bíblia tem a ver com isso? Ela nada traz a respeito da teoria geocêntrica. Na verdade, séculos antes de existir mesmo o cristianismo, as Escrituras já afirmavam que a Terra é redonda e que flutua pelo espaço (ver Isaías 40:22 e Jó 26:7). Romanini afirma também que, com a publicação de A Origem das Espécies, de Charles Darwin, o fosso entre a ciência e a religião aumentou. Seria importante ele ter esclarecido ao que está se referindo quando escreve “ciência”. No livro Por Que Acredito Naquele que Fez o Mundo, o presidente da Federação Mundial de Cientistas, Dr. Antônio Zichichi, deixa claro que existe diferença entre a ciência experimental e o cientificismo. Segundo ele, foi Galileu quem inaugurou a ciência experimental, que lida com fatos e dados concretos. Niels Bohr, resumindo o pensamento galileano, afirma que “não existem teorias bonitas e teorias feias. Existem apenas teorias verdadeiras e teorias falsas”. Ainda que seja amplamente aceita pela comunidade científica, a teoria da evolução encontra cada vez mais vozes discordantes (leia, por exemplo, o livro A Caixa Preta de Darwin, do bioquímico norte-americano Michael Behe). O fosso entre certas teorias científicas – como a da evolução biológica – e a religião, esse sim aumentou. Mas a ciência “galileana” experimental nada diz a respeito de Deus ou mesmo sobre a origem da vida, pois esses se tratam de assuntos inacessíveis à observação humana ou pertencem aos domínios do sobrenatural. Devido ao espaço, seria quase impossível discutir aqui todos os assuntos mencionados “de raspão” pela matéria da Superinteressante. Por isso, limito-me a analisar alguns achados que confirmam relatos bíblicos. O rei Davi – ''' Escavações arqueológicas nas ruínas da antiga cidade israelita de Dã, na alta Galiléia, em 1993, revelaram um achado impressionante: uma pedra de basalto com inscrições. O arqueológo Avraham Biran, do Hebrew Union College de Jerusalém, logo identificou a pedra como parte de uma estela datada do século 9º a.C. Aparentemente, comemorava a vitória do rei de Damasco sobre dois inimigos: o rei de Israel e a Casa de Davi. A referência histórica a Davi caiu como uma bomba. O nome do rei de Israel nunca fora antes encontrado em nenhum documento antigo, além da Bíblia. Mas ali estava uma inscrição feita não por um escriba hebreu, mas por um inimigo dos israelitas, pouco mais de um século após a época em que Davi vivera. Essa descoberta não só confirmou a existência do rei como também sua dinastia. Kenneth A. Kitchen, egiptólogo e orientalista aposentado pela Universidade de Liverpool, na Inglaterra, afirma que a arqueologia e a Bíblia “se harmonizam” quando descrevem o contexto histórico das narrativas dos patriarcas. Um exemplo: José, um dos filhos de Jacó, foi vendido como escravo por 20 moedas de prata (ver Gênesis 37:28). Kitchen assinala que esse era o exato preço de um escravo naquela região, naquela época, como ficou comprovado por documentos recuperados na região que é hoje a Síria e o Iraque. Outros documentos revelam que o preço de escravos subiu de forma contínua nos séculos seguintes. Se a história de José tivesse sido inventada por um escriba judeu do 6º século, como sugerido por alguns céticos, por que o valor citado não corresponde ao preço da época? '''O Êxodo – Embora haja os que contestem este que é um dos relatos mais importantes da Bíblia Hebraica – o Êxodo –, Nahum Sarba, professor de estudos bíblicos da Universidade de Brandeis, afirma que o relato do Êxodo “não pode, de modo algum, ser uma peça de ficção. Nenhuma nação inventaria para si mesma uma tradição assim tão inglória”, a menos que houvesse um núcleo verídico. E William G. Dever, arqueólogo da Universidade do Arizona, observa: “Escravos, servos e nômades costumam deixar poucos traços nos registros arqueológicos.” Daí não se ter encontrado vestígios arqueológicos do Êxodo. Já o Dr. Paulo Bork, que fez cursos em várias universidades, como a Pacific School of Religion, da Califórnia, a Universidade Hebraica de Jerusalém e a Universidade de Londres, Inglaterra, e que participou de diversas pesquisas e expedições arqueológicas ao redor do mundo, afirma que “sempre existirão aqueles que não crêem na Bíblia e a criticam. Muitos deles não vão mudar sua forma de pensar, independentemente das evidências arqueológicas. Por outro lado, temos descoberto tantas evidências que iluminam a parte histórica da Bíblia que isso tem tornado muitos céticos em crentes”. ' ' A Criação e o Dilúvio – Importantes documentos como o Enuma Elish, o Épico de Atrahasis e o Épico de Gilgamesh possuem fortes paralelos com a descrição bíblica da criação do mundo, a queda do ser humano e a vinda de um dilúvio sobre a Terra. Por causa dessas similaridades, alguns historiadores têm sugerido que o relato bíblico não passa de um plágio de documentos mais antigos. Entretanto, como destaca Rodrigo Pereira da Silva, doutor em Teologia do Novo Testamento pela Pontifícia Faculdade Católica de Teologia N. S. Assunção, em São Paulo, e especializado em Arqueologia pela Universidade Hebraica de Jerusalém, “as diferenças (que são muito mais significativas que as similaridades) fazem supor não uma cópia de material, mas antes uma referência múltipla aos mesmos eventos”. No antigo Oriente Próximo, a regra é que relatos e tradições podem surgir (por acréscimo ou embelezamento) na elaboração de lendas, mas não o contrário. No antigo Oriente, as lendas não eram simplificadas para se tornar pseudo-história, como tem sido sugerido para o Gênesis. O Dr. Ariel Roth, autor do livro Origens – Relacionando a Ciência com a Bíblia, analisou cerca de 300 mitos da Criação encontrados entre tribos indígenas norte-americanas e concluiu que, a despeito de certa variação de costumes e outros fatores culturais, os mais variados grupos se encontravam em alguns temas principais. Por que essas similaridades de idéias míticas e imagens abundam em culturas tão distantes umas das outras? “A resposta”, segundo o Dr. Rodrigo, “não poderia ser outra senão a de que todas as tradições se encontram num mesmo evento real que ocorreu em algum ponto da história antiga.” “Seus elementos coincidentes apontam o tempo em que a raça humana ocupou o mesmo espaço e praticou a mesma fé”, diz o estudioso Merryl Unger. “Suas semelhanças se devem a uma mesma herança, onde cada raça de homens manteve, de geração em geração, os históricos orais e escritos da história primeva da raça humana.” O Gênesis, portanto, se torna o elemento de convergência literária dessas semelhanças e esboça a forma original dessas tradições hoje espalhadas pelo mundo. Outro detalhe importante a se destacar: é bastante estranho (do ponto de vista da interdependência histórica) que a Bíblia apenas ecoasse outros mitos quando a mola mestra de sua teologia é o monoteísmo, que se choca frontalmente com a linguagem e a cosmovisão politeísta encontrada nos demais textos. ' ' Jesus – Em 1968, o esqueleto de um homem crucificado foi encontrado em uma caverna funerária na parte norte de Jerusalém. Havia indícios de que seus pulsos tinham sido traspassados por pregos. Os joelhos haviam sido dobrados e virados para o lado, e um prego de ferro (ainda alojado no osso de um calcanhar) fora enfiado nos dois pés. As duas tíbias haviam sido quebradas, quem sabe confirmando o relato do evangelho de João (19:32 e 33). Havia muito que se dizia que os soldados romanos costumavam jogar os cadáveres dos crucificados em valas comuns ou abandoná-los na cruz para serem devorados por animais. Mas a descoberta dos restos de um crucificado contemporâneo de Jesus em uma sepultura evidenciou que os romanos às vezes permitiam um enterro familiar, como o de Cristo. Pouco antes de 1990, durante escavações nas ruínas de Cesaréia Marítima, a antiga sede do governo romano da Judéia, foi encontrada uma laje de pedra com a inscrição bastante danificada. De acordo com os peritos, a inscrição completa teria sido: “Pôncio Pilatos, governador da Judéia, dedicou ao povo de Cesaréia um templo em homenagem a Tibério.” Trata-se da única inscrição extrabíblica com o nome de Pilatos já encontrada, e confirma que o personagem descrito nos evangelhos como governante romano da Judéia tinha de fato a autoridade a ele atribuída pela Bíblia. Outros tantos relatos históricos confirmam a existência de Jesus e de Seu tempo. Agora, considerá-Lo um mero revolucionário, como faz a Super, trata-se de interpretação e desconsideração de outros textos bíblicos, como as várias profecias messiânicas, que apontam a Cristo como o Messias anunciado nas Escrituras. Na verdade, os próprios seguidores de Jesus ficaram extremamente decepcionados ao perceber que Ele não era o “revolucionário” que eles esperavam. Queriam que Ele expulsasse os dominadores romanos e estabelecesse Seu reino terrestre. No entanto, Cristo sempre Se referiu ao reino de Deus como não sendo “deste mundo”. ' ' Conclusão – William F. Albright escreveu no'' Retrospect and Prospect in New Testment Archaelogy'', pág. 29: “Todas as escolas radicais na crítica ao Novo Testamento que existiram no passado ou existem hoje são pré-arqueológicas, e por terem sido construídas in der Luft ''(no ar) são bastante antiquadas hoje.” E Paul Frischauer, no livro ''Está Escrito – Documentos que Assinalaram Épocas, pág. 103, afirma que “o que está escrito na Bíblia aconteceu efetivamente ... a credibilidade histórica dos eventos mais importantes, como a emigração do patriarca Abraão de Ur, na Suméria, o Êxodo do Egito e o cativeiro babilônico, pôde ser comprovada por escavações arqueológicas e por achados de inscrições hebraicas”. Por outro lado, é curioso notar que Heinrich Schliemann não pôde provar que Heitor e Paris de fato estiveram na cidade de Tróia, mas suas alegações não foram tão criticadas quanto a teoria de Leonard Wooley, ao afirmar que o nome Abraão, encontrado nas ruínas de Ur, pudesse ser uma referência ao patriarca bíblico. Embora não seja possível confirmar cada incidente descrito na Bíblia, é possível afirmar que os achados arqueológicos têm, desde o século 18, contribuído grandemente para a confirmação da história narrada pelos escritores canônicos. No entanto, muitos ainda insistem em afirmar que o conteúdo bíblico é, em sua maior parte, lendário. Infelizmente, quando as revistas comprometidas com os paradigmas humanista e evolucionista publicam seus artigos, limitam-se a reproduzir quase que somente as idéias de pesquisadores céticos. E quando mencionam os que crêem em um Criador e em Sua atuação na História, tratam-nos de forma jocosa, chamando-os até de “especialistas autoproclamados”, como disse a professora de história da ciência Vassiliki Betty Smocovitis à revista Galileu. Isso sem falar no desconhecimento de fatos banais das Escrituras. Exemplos (extraídos da matéria da Super de julho): '1. '''Pág. 41: “O Pentateuco inclui o Gênesis (o “livro das origens”, que narra a criação do mundo e do homem até o dilúvio universal)...” Qualquer leitor da Bíblia sabe que o Gênesis inclui muito mais do que isso, terminando com a morte de José, e não com o Dilúvio. '''2. '''Pág. 43: Referindo-se à viagem de Abraão de Ur a Canaã, o texto diz que “ele Abraão e seus filhos comerciavam em caravanas de camelos”. O primeiro filho de Abraão foi Ismael, que definitivamente não nasceu à caminho da Terra Prometida, mas em Canaã (Gênesis 16:3). '''3. '''Pág. 45: “Após derrotar Golias, David firma-se como rei dos hebreus...” Isso só ocorreu, na verdade, após a morte de Saul (2º Samuel 5:1-4). '''4. '''Pág. 46: “...não foram achadas ruínas de arquitetura monumental em Jerusalém...” Isso é uma confirmação da predição de Jesus de que não ficaria “pedra sobre pedra” (Mateus 24:2) em Jerusalém, após a invasão do exército romano, que ocorreu no ano 70 d.C., como a própria matéria menciona, em seu penúltimo parágrafo. Embora não haja “sinal de arquitetura”, foram encontrados vestígios das construções. Sob o patrocínio do Museu Arqueológico de Jerusalém, foi realizado entre 1975 e 1978 um trabalho arqueológico para traçar e definir os muros e portões de Jerusalém. O Dr. Paulo Bork participou dessa pesquisa e narra: “Quando examinamos os muros, em primeiro lugar, chamou-nos a atenção as rochas com que eram feitos. Algumas têm até dez metros de comprimento por um metro de altura e um metro e meio de largura, e pesam toneladas! Como é que conseguiram erguer aquelas pedras? Além disso, a Bíblia afirma que aqueles muros foram destruídos em várias guerras. Isso também deve ter exigido muita força.” Mais monumentalidade que isso, impossível. '''5. '''Pág. 50: “...Roma ... em poucos séculos, passaria a ser o centro da cristandade.” Para sermos historicamente coerentes, devemos dizer que Roma passou a ser o centro do catolicismo. Antes de concluir, talvez seja útil lembrar que a incapacidade de harmonizar a ciência com as Escrituras advém de “uma compreensão imperfeita, tanto da ciência quanto da Revelação; corretamente entendidas, elas se encontram em perfeita harmonia”, como afirma a escritora norte-americana Ellen White, no livro ''The Story of Patriarchs and Prophets. Deus é o Autor de ambas, e não pode haver conflito se as coisas são compreendidas corretamente. Precisamos das duas disciplinas a fim de ver sentido no Universo em que vivemos. Albert Einstein disse certa vez que “a religião sem a ciência é cega; e a ciência sem a religião é manca”. É necessária a conciliação para que se tenha uma visão global da realidade. É por isso que, quando o homem julga a Palavra de Deus de acordo com seus padrões humanos, faz algo semelhante a tentar medir as estrelas com uma fita métrica. Tomara que no futuro possamos assistir a uma mudança nesse cenário e ler textos menos engajados, que valorizem a maior neutralidade jornalística possível. E deixemos que os leitores tirem suas próprias conclusões, de posse do maior número de dados possíveis. Michelson Borges é jornalista, autor do livro ''A História da Vida, e membro da Sociedade Criacionista Brasileira (www.scb.org.br).'' '' '' ''Matéria da Revista Galileu Deus, precisamos dEle ? '' ''Site da Revista Superinteressante http://www2.uol.com.br/super/ ''